Mixed Bloodline
by DaughterOfNeptune24
Summary: What if Percy isn't who you think he is? What if he's something more? AU. T for fighting scenes. Battle of Tartarus is now starting.
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_After the Giant War_

The seven stood, along with Nico di Angelo and Chiron, awaiting Zeus' orders. The war was over, but many lives were taken in the process. It was a hard battle, but Percy, with the help of Zeus and Poseidon, managed to take Gaea down by storm. That's what the prophecy of seven had meant. _'To storm of fire, the world must fall'_. It could've been Leo, but he was recovering from a broken leg he had gotten from a pack of hellhounds. So Percy, with his fatal flaw, had chose to fight himself. Poseidon was reluctant to agree. In the end, the three had conjured up a massive storm that had surprisingly beat Gaea. Now here they were sitting on the floor in the Throne Room of the Olympians, waiting for Zeus to speak.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled. Immediately the whole Council and present demigods including Chiron, quieted down.

"We are here to discuss the prizes to be awarded to these seven, ahem, heroes." Zeus said. "Does anyone object?" Nobody raised their hands.

"One at a time. Jason Grace, my son." Zeus shimmered and turned to a man in a golden toga.

"Yes father?" Jason said smugly. It turned out that the 'nice' Jason was the eidolon inside him. Once it was gone, he had turned into a hot headed jerk.

"You have assisted a lot in this war my son. In return, we grant you the gift of immortality. Do you accept?", Jupiter asked, with pride in his eyes.

"Of course father. A true hero never turns down immortality." Jason said, glancing smugly at Percy, who kept a calm face.

"Then it shall be done." Jupiter said. "I hereby declare, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, immortality!". The rest of the Olympians chanted something in Greek, along with Zeus, who had turned back to his Greek form, and Jason was enveloped in a golden light. The light dissolved moments later and Jason stood there, with a faint glow around him. He looked the same, but appeared to grow an inch.

"Thank you father. I will not fail you." Jason said, walking back to sit on the floor, beside Piper, who turned away with tears in her eyes. Tears of sadness, not of joy.

"Leo Valdez! Son of Hephaestus!" Zeus yelled. Leo walked down until he was in front of Zeus and knelt down.

"Rise child." Zeus said, with a hint of smugness in his eyes. Athena noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"We offer you the same thing as Jason, Leo." Zeus declared. Jason looked at his father with betrayal in his eyes.

"What? I thought that only I was the one who was supposed to get it! This is outrageous!" He yelled. The other demigods looked at him with anger in their eyes. Piper stood up.

"How dare you say that! Leo is your best friend! You should be happy for him! You know what? We. Are. Done!" With that said, she slapped him in the face and moved to sit with Hazel, who was on the other side of the room.

"Fine. I don't need a Graecus." Jason snorted, rubbing his left cheek. Piper glared at him.

"My son. We were going to offer this to all of you. Don't be selfish." Zeus half yelled half spoke. Jason cowered a little but still had annoyance in his eyes.

"W-what? You were going to offer ALL of us immortality?" Annabeth spoke up, pride in her eyes.

"Of course daughter of Athena. What else would we grant you?" Zeus said. Annabeth smiled to herself.

"Anyway, as I was saying be fired someone interrupted me, do you accept Leo Valdez?" Zeus asked. Leo thought for a moment, then spoke loud and clear.

"Yes Lord Zeus. I accept your offer." Leo said, smiling. Hephaestus looked at his son, and grinned. 'Now I won't lose him.' He thought to himself.

"Good." Zeus said.

"Leo Valdez, I hereby declare that you shall be gifted with immortality!" Zeus spoke. Leo was engulfed in a reddish gold light. The light dissolved and there stood Leo, looking the same, but not as greasy. The same went for Piper, who also accepted. Then came Frank, Hazel, Nico (he wasn't part of the prophecy but helped greatly in the war so they gave it to him too), who all had accepted, and then Annabeth, who accepted, thinking that she had hurt Percy, but he didn't react. Then finally it was Percy's turn.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed. Percy bowed to his father first, then knelt at Zeus' feet.

"Perseus, you have aided a lot in this difficult war, so we ask you for the second time. Do you accept immortality?" Zeus asked, shifting in his seat.

"My lord, not to be disrespectful, but I think you know the answer already. It is no. " Percy said with a strong voice that some would've have mistaken it for charmspeak.

"Y-you decline it again? Perseus may I ask why?" Zeus said, curious.

"It's simple. I am already immortal." Percy said, with a genuine smirk.

"WHAT?" Zeus roared. Then all Hades broke loose. Gods were asking questions, and the demigods looked at Percy with curiosity, thinking that he had pranked them.

"Good one Perce!" Laughed Nico, who sounded a bit uncertain.

"QUIET!" Zeus yelled. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"H-how?" Was all he said.

"Where should I start?" Percy spoke, then snapped his fingers. "Ooh! Okay. Got it." He then chanted something in a different language. The Olympians and demigods all looked confused, especially Athena. She hated not knowing something. Suddenly, a vortex opened in the middle of the room, almost knocking Jason out. A few gods and the seven snickered quietly. Three men then stepped out of the portal. One had honey blond hair that reached his shoulders. He was carrying a steel hammer and had interesting armor. Another one had tan skin and was carrying a hook and flail.

'Those are the symbols of a Pharaoh.' Athena thought, curious. The third man had miniature suns as eyes and had galaxies in his body. Literally. He was in a black cloak.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL!" Zeus yelled at the mysterious three men. They just laughed.

"How dare you laugh!" Zeus said. The three men just stared at him, and Zeus cowered back in fear. They smirked.

"We have come here to claim our champion.", They said in unison, which freaked out a few people.

"W-who are you?" Apollo stuttered.

"My name is Thor.", said the blonde guy with the hammer. "Son of Odin."

"A Norse?" Athena asked in disbelief.

"That's me." Thor said, grinning.

"My name is Horus, Pharaoh of the Egyptians and also known as the Avenger." The man in the middle said.

"There are Egyptians too?" Annabeth said, surprised.

"Of course." Horus smirked. "We couldn't let the Greeks have all the fun." Many in the room smiled.

"Last, but of course not least, I am Chaos, the creator." The guy in the cloak said. Immediately everyone in the room bowed.

"Rise." Chaos said, a bit irritated. He didn't like formalities.

"Lord Chaos, why are you here? With no disrespect of course." Zeus managed to say.

"Like we said, to do what we wanted to long ago. To claim our champion." Chaos replied. Many people gasped, including Chiron.

"If you have a champion, he must be extremely powerful." Athena spoke.

"That's correct." Chaos said. "He is the second most powerful being in the entire universe, his power rivaling even mine.", Chaos continued. "He is my son and heir to the throne of Odin, and Eye of Horus." Poseidon gasped. He knew now.

"Shhh." Thor said, bringing a finger to his lips, looking at Poseidon.

"Poseidon, do you have something to say?" Asked Zeus.

"I know who it is." Poseidon simply replied.

"Who?" Zeus asked, too curious for words.

"I believe he can show you instead." Said Poseidon. Horus smiled at him.

Zeus' face turned red as a tomato.

"You dare to defy me brother?" Zeus yelled.

"Calm down guys. Jeez." A voice replied under them. All heads turned to find the son of Poseidon staring at them.

"You try to stop me, demigod?" Zeus asked, furious. Percy chuckled with no emotion. Some gods shivered along with the demigods and Chiron.

"I think that you should bow down to me instead." Percy said calmly. Everyone except Chaos, Thor and Horus gasped.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT TO THE KING OF THE GODS?" Zeus bellowed.

"Yes. Yes I do." Percy said. Annabeth snorted at him and then smirked. Athena raised an eyebrow. She would talk to her daughter later.

"And why is that?" Zeus said, a little calmer.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I am Perseus Jackson, heir of Odin, Eye of Horus, and Son of Chaos?" Percy replied with no fear. Everyone in the room gasped.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I'll be posting the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging!**

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review please! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_Continued from last chapter:_

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I am Perseus Jackson, heir of Odin, Eye of Horus, and Son of Chaos?" Percy replied with no fear. Everyone in the room gasped. _

"W-what?", Zeus stuttered.

"Yeah." Percy said. Some snickered at his response.

"You want me to prove it?" Percy asked, glaring at Zeus. Finally, someone spoke.

"Hah! I bet you're lying! Those three weirdos probably meant me!" Jason said smirking. Everyone glared at him. Finally, after a while, Horus spoke up.

"You little brat! He is not lying, he is telling the real truth." He said, angry. "You should really learn your manners boy." Jason just snorted.

"What are you going to do to me huh?" He taunted. Everyone gasped except for Chaos, Thor, and Percy who smirked.

"Let's see, there are a number of things. I really can't list them all." Horus said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Jason just sneered.

"So.. Do you want me to prove it" Percy asked.

"Yes." Zeus said. "We need proof." Percy grinned at Horus, Chaos and Thor who all smiled back mischievously.

"Alright then. I wish to battle all the Olympians in a battle, one at a time." Percy announced, with a mischievous smile. Zeus just laughed, along with Ares, Jason, and even Annabeth snickered for some reason.

"Punk, you have no chance." Ares sneered. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'd like to see the look on your face when I beat you." Percy snickered. Ares turned red as a tomato.

"WHY YOU-" He started to shout, but was cut off by Chaos.

"SILENCE!" He said. "Arena. Now." Everyone traveled to the arena on Olympus. It was twice the size of a football field, and had different terrain on it. For instance, one corner was ice, the other was rock, and so on. The Olympians sat on the bleachers waiting to fight. They were anxious, excited, and scared. If Percy was really who he said he was... Well they were dead. The first to go up against Percy was Apollo. They both bowed at each other and took ready stances. Apollo was never a fan of swords, so he took out a gold crossbow and a shield with the sun on it. Percy just stood there, unarmed.

"Ready?" Horus said. "3-2-1, FIGHT!" Both Apollo and Percy looked at each other warily. Then Apollo decided to make the first move. He fired five flaming arrows, but Percy just dodged them. Apollo's face was morphed to a look of confusion and seriousness. Then suddenly, Percy ran straight at him. Everyone was confused. The boy had no weapon. He was asking for a death sentence. Apollo readied his shield and was going to head butt Percy with it, but he dodged and gave Apollo a roundhouse kick to the shoulder. Apollo cursed under his breath. He tried to get up, but there was a sword to his neck. He looked up and saw Percy holding Riptide. He had no other choice.

"Alright." Apollo put his hands up. "You win Perce." Everyone gasped. How could Apollo be beaten that easy? Percy smiled and helped him up.

"Good show cousin. Good show." Apollo grinned. Where the heck did you learn to kick like that man?" He said. "That's a perfect roundhouse kick!" Percy smirked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Apollo grumbled. Percy patted him on the back and went back to stand in the middle if the arena.

"Who's next?" He asked. Athena stood up. Percy grinned.

"Let's go."

Percy fought the rest of the Olympians with just Riptide. No powers, no shield. Yet, he managed to beat all of them. Ares' face when Percy beat him? Priceless. Now, it was Zeus' turn.

"Ready Drama Queen?" Percy taunted. Zeus growled at him.

"Seaweed brat." Percy grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"3-2-1, FIGHT!" Horus announced. The two circled each other, eyeing their opponent warily. Both stayed in a ready position. Because of his pride, Zeus lunged first. Big mistake. Percy ducked under Zeus' bolt and tried to trip him. However, Zeus was not fooled that easy. He sidestepped and slashed at Percy's shoulder. Percy blocked the blow that could've cut his arm off and did a back handspring to get away.

"Show off." Thor grumbled. Percy just grinned at him. Zeus then made a massive lightning bolt and willed it to come down on Percy. Aphrodite screamed along with Artemis, Chiron, Apollo, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Frank. They were horrified. Percy would never survive that bolt. Chaos, Horus and Thor just smiled. Annabeth just stared in wonder. 'Yes!' She thought. 'Now I don't have any distractions for being Olympus' grand architect.' Athena read her mind and frowned. What had happened to the loving, caring, kind Annabeth she knew? When the dust cleared, Zeus stood there with a triumphant smile on his face. Everyone turned their heads to only gasp. Percy was standing there, smiling like crazy.

"WHAT?" Zeus struggled to say. "T-that's impossible! No one has ever survived my bolt!" He inspected his Master Bolt, seeing if it was fake or had been tampered with. It looked just normal. Percy was still grinning.

"Maybe I'm different Zeus. Ever thought of that?" He said. Most gods snickered. Zeus just cursed and tried to summon a storm, but it was too late. Percy saw this and lunged at him while he was concentrating. Zeus opened his eyes to find himself stuck. Percy had his bolt pointed at his neck and his sword at his back.

"I win." He said cheerfully. The others-minus Jason, stared at him in awe. He had beaten Zeus without trying. When Percy started walking back, he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He looked down to find a golden sword right through him. Voices shouting at him faded in the background. 'Jason' was his final thought before he slipped into the welcoming darkness.

**AN: Sorry for another cliffhanger guys. Heheh. I swear on the River Styx that the next chapter won't have a cliffhanger.**

**~DaughterOfNeptune24 **

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_Continued from last chapter:_

_When Percy started walking back, he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He looked down to find a golden sword right through him. Voices shouting at him faded in the background. 'Jason' was his final thought before he slipped into the welcoming darkness. _

**LINEBREAKER**

When Percy had easily beaten Zeus, King of the Gods, Jason was fuming inside. If Zeus was beaten that easy, then everyone would treat him lower than themselves. Sure, the other Olympians were beaten easily too, but his father was **KING OF THE GODS**. He was angry at him for humiliating his own son. He was so angry that the next thing he knew, he had his gold sword out and when Percy was walking back, Jason had plunged his sword into his stomach. Percy looked down for a second then screamed and fell to the ground on the next. 'Hah. That'll teach him not to humiliate my dad.' He thought. The other gods suddenly turned around at Percy's blood curdling scream, and by this time, Jason was already at the bleachers. Surely they wouldn't recognize his sword right? It was a spare one that Lupa had gave him for 'emergencies'. This was an emergency. Jason looked at the mob of people surrounding Percy. 'Disgusting' he thought. They were treating him like he was a prince. He was the prince! He was the son of Jupiter himself. Everyone should bow down to him, except for his father. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY SON?!" Chaos shouted, his rage barely controlled. Immediately, Horus and Thor tried to calm him down before he blew up the entire planet and the other planets close by. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Nico, Chiron, Piper, Hazel, Frank and even Athena had rage in their eyes.

"That is dirty and cheap. A true swordsman would never attack their opponent while their back is turned." Athena said, fuming. She had grown to respect the boy over the years, and accepted that he didn't mean to put anyone in danger. It was just his horrible luck, like now. Apollo was doing his best to try to heal Percy, but he was losing way to much blood. His shirt was soaked with blood and so was his hands, all from flipping Percy over to his back, laying down. His eyes were closed and his face was deathly pale.

"I can feel his life force fading!" Nico said, on the verge of tears. Percy was like the older brother he never had. Suddenly, Horus went to Percy's side. He began to chant in Egyptian.

"_Maw_!"* He said. Immediately, water began rushing to him from every direction. He dumped some on Percy, and his gash began to heal slowly.

"Quick! Somebody! Give me that godly food that helps heal people!" Horus shouted.

"You mean ambrosia and nectar." Athena corrected him. Horus just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever". Apollo fished some out of his pocket and handed it to him. Horus took it and began pouring the nectar on Percy's already healing gash. Then he began wrapping his wound in a bandage.

"There!" Horus exclaimed. "He should wake up in a few hours. Meanwhile, we need to find out who the Hades did this so they will pay." He gestured to Chaos, who was standing to the side with his fists clenched and breathing hard.

"Y-you mean Perseus wasn't lying?" Artemis asked. Thor simply nodded. "We're sorry we didn't believe him then." Apollo said. "Look at him now. If he didn't battle us, none of this wouldn't have happened." Most of the gods looked down. Then everyone flashed to the Throne Room, except the demigods and Chiron. They headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

**LINEBREAKER**

"How powerful is Percy?" Poseidon asked Chaos.

"Well, his real name is Perseus, and we like to call him that but I guess Percy would be fine. Percy was never for formalities anyway." Chaos chuckled. The gods smiled.

"At age two, he began training with Pontus and Thalassa." The gods gasped.

"How did he end up with Sally?" Athena asked, curious. Chaos smiled at her.

"We altered all your memories into believing that he was a son of Poseidon. Athena nodded. It was a logical explanation.

"You see, Percy is unlike any other son of mine." Chaos continued. " Somehow, Odin chose him to be his heir. He was the chosen one. He was born that way. As for being an Egyptian, Sally Jackson was the perfect mortal to leave him with. Her grandmother was the Eye of Horus. She is also a descendant of Neptune." Poseidon gasped at this revelation.

"Percy is extremely powerful then Lord Chaos. He has the blood of the Aesir, Egypt, Rome and Greece." He exclaimed. Chaos chuckled.

"Yes, like I said, his power even rivals mine. Who would win in a battle, well I'm not positively sure."

"Dibs on Perce!" Horus called out, his mouth stuffed with chocolate from Hermes and Apollo. It sounded like "Mmff ohm Erwwce!" Thor glared at him.

"I was gonna say that!" He exclaimed, annoyed. Chaos just gaped at them jokingly. He put a hand over his heart in a dramatic way.

"It's nice to know you guys have sooo much faith in me." He glared at them. Horus swallowed his chocolate and cowered back in fear. Thor just simply rolled his eyes. The gods looked at them, amused. They had never seen a group of people act so much like a family before.

"Ahem. Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," he glared at Horus who put an innocent face on. "His power rivals even mine. I have locked them up all these years so nobody would smell his scent." Chaos explained. " I also altered his own memories- a very difficult thing to do for me, so he wouldn't remember. I gave them back to him right after the Giant War." The gods nodded in approval.

"I will give them back after he wakes up."

The Olympians all nodded. They were very scared of Percy now. If he could defeat them with only Riptide, who knew what would happen if he unlocked his true powers.

"Council dismissed!" Zeus yelled. Everyone flashed out, including Chaos, Thor and Horus. Meanwhile, Percy was in the infirmary on Olympus. He was having a nightmare.

**LINEBREAKER**

In his dream, he was at the edge of Tartarus, once again. A voice called out to him. At first, he thought it was Kronos again, but this voice was much more evil.

"So, you are my father's son. It's nice to finally meet you brother." The voice gave an evil laugh and then faded. Now Percy had glimpses of his memories that were taken. He saw scenes of him as a three year old, accidentally blowing up his room in Chaos' palace. He also saw Pontus and Thalassa, training him with his water powers. The scenes went on and on until Percy was awoken by sounds from his side. He stirred. Apollo and Artemis noticed this and stopped talking about who was older. He woke up and looked around before his eyes finally settled on the twins.

"Percy! Thank the gods you're awake!" Apollo exclaimed. "We've been waiting for hours!" Percy smiled weakly at him.

"Percy, do you remember what happened?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I think so. Jason stabbed me in the stomach when I wasn't looking right?" He asked. Apollo and Artemis' face morphed into anger and frustration.

"That little-!" Artemis began. Apollo put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Lil Sis! Dad and the rest of the gods will deal with him. Then we can pummel him." Artemis smiled evilly.

"Yes, we shall." She said. Percy grinned at them. He fist pumped. The twins just chuckled at his actions.

"Well, do you guys want to go out for dinner? I dunno about you but I'm starving." They chuckled at him.

"Chinese or Italian?"

***it means 'water!'**

**AN: There. No cliffhanger right? Heheh. I'll probably post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Most likely tomorrow. Until then. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In the Throne Room 3 weeks later (Winter Solstice)_

The Olympians along with everyone from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, along with the Amazons and Hunters of Artemis, were discussing possible threats and enemies, and also making sure that Hades and Hestia would get thrones in the Council, to avoid any conflict between them. They had finally decided to act like a family, seeing that Thor and Horus were supposed to be sworn enemies, along with Chaos, but they acted like a normal family you would find anywhere. The Olympians also chose this day to reveal Percy's identity to the demigods from both camps, along with the Amazons and Hunters of Artemis. They had erased the memories of the seven knowing that Percy was the second most powerful being in existence, because of what happened with Jason. You can never be sure. For punishment, Jason was stripped of his rank as Praetor of New Rome. He was also assigned to clean the stables at Camp Jupiter for 6 months. Horses and sons of Jupiter? Not the best combination. Meanwhile, Hazel was elected to be the new Praetor. Annabeth was too busy drawing sketches of temples for the gods that she didn't even notice that Percy was gone. She didn't care about him a lot these days. Everyone saw this and always felt uneasy around her. How could she treat Percy that way? Even Percy noticed, but didn't say anything. He was actually smarter than she gave him credit for.

"Quiet down!" Zeus shouted over the noise. Everyone immediately settled down.

"Now that the main part of the Soltice is done, we'd like to reveal something about a fellow demigod." Suddenly everyone was talking in quiet whispers, wondering what it was and who it was. They were interrupted by Zeus.

"Silence!" He yelled. "We would like him to show himself. 'It's a him!' Annabeth thought, possible suspects in her head. Suddenly, the Throne Room turned dark for a few seconds. People screamed and there was a high pitched scream that was heard, who turned out to be Connor Stoll. Everyone snickered. A vortex suddenly appeared and Chaos, Horus and Thor stepped out. The ones who didn't know who they were started to whisper and discuss who they thought these mysterious people were. Their thoughts were interrupted once again.

"Quiet!" Zeus shouted. He gestured for the three men to continue. The one with the giant hammer stepped up. Some girls from the Venus and Aphrodite cabins started staring at him, like they were in a trance. The hunters and Amazons just rolled their eyes and mumbled something about love struck fools.

"My name is Thor, son of Odin." The blonde guy said. "I'm a Norse." The demigods gasped at the revelations. "N-norse?" Asked one Athena camper. Thor nodded and grinned. Next, the dude with the tan skin and crook and flail stepped up.

"My name is Horus, Pharaoh of the Egyptians and also known as the Avenger." He announced.

"There's Egyptians too?" A Minerva kid asked, shocked. Horus nodded and grinned.

"Of course! You Greeks aren't the only one with gods and all that stuff." He explained. The Minerva and Athena kids nodded. Athena smiled at their will to learn. Finally, the guy with the stars on his body with the cloak stepped up.

"My name is Chaos, the creator." Immediately, everyone bowed, including the Olympians, even though they knew who he was. Chaos looked annoyed.

"Rise." He said.

**LINEBREAKER**

Meanwhile, Percy was on the roof, thinking of a dramatic way to reveal himself. He decided with walking into the Throne Room casually and then doing the show to show his 'epic' (that's what Apollo said) powers. When everyone rose, Percy walked to the front of the room. Everyone had confused looks on their faces.

"Perce! What the Hades are you doing?" Asked Travis. Most of the demigods nodded, curious. Percy just grinned his signature lopsided grin. Many Venus and Aphrodite girls swooned over him. Then a few moment later, Zeus spoke out.

"Percy has a secret he has been keeping." He proclaimed. Many of the demigods were curious.

"What is it?" One of the Apollo kids called out. Annabeth was furious. How dare he keep secrets from her! They were supposed to trust each other. Sure she had a big secret too, she was secretly dating a Hermes camper behind him. He reminded her of Luke. His name was James and he was perfect. They both loved architecture and loved to read. But still, she was mad. Her pride had taken over.

"I have lied about my past. You may stop calling me Percy, Perseus is my real name, no exceptions. Another thing is, I am the second most powerful being in existence." The campers all gaped. Jason just snorted.

"Yeah right! You're totally lying! Prove it!" He taunted. Zeus turned to Jupiter.

"Jason Grace. Know your place in this council. You are merely a demigod, Percy is not. Now will you- how do those mortals say it? Oh yeah. Shut up!" All the demigods who hated Jason snickered. Percy just smirked.

"You wanted me to prove it right?" He asked with a mischievous smile. The Olympians cowered in fear. Everyone was confused. Even the mighty Zeus was scared of Percy? He was probably real scary then.

"How bout me and Thor do a 'little show', eh?" He asked. "Then I can show you how powerful I really am." The demigods and gods all nodded. Everyone went to the arena.

**AN: Next chapter is gonna be the battle between Percy and Thor. It will also reveal some of Percy's powers. Until then. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_At the arena on Olympus_

Percy stood on the side of the arena that was covered with ice and snow. It would be an advantage, since they counted as water. However, everything would be an advantage to him. He discovered some cool things he could do, after Chaos gave back his locked up powers. Thor was on the other side covered with rocks and grass. It wasn't much of a help for him, because all he needed was the sky. Percy was wearing black and silver armor, made of Chaos meta, the strongest material in the universe. In his right hand, he carried his trusty sword Anaklusmos, also known as Riptide. In his left hand, he had a shield with galaxies on it. Literally. They were moving inside the shield, and it was truly spectacular. He also had a silver helmet on that matched his armor. Thor held Mjolnir, the mighty hammer, in his right hand. He was wearing Asgardian silver armor that had intricate designs on it. In his left hand, he carried a shield with designs from his home planet on it.

"Ready? The first knocked out or disarms the other is out." Horus announced. Both fighters nodded.

"3-2-1, FIGHT!" The audience looked at them closely, trying to figure out who was going to make the first move. Thor knew Percy's strategy, and he stayed in his spot, warily watching. Percy got bored of waiting, so he lunged first with Riptide at Thor's ankle. Thor easily sidestepped and used Mjolnir to block his oncoming strike and tried to judo flip him. Percy did a backflip to get away. His friends all stared in awe, except for Jason. Even Annabeth was a little impressed and his move. Thor just advanced on Percy. He held Mjolnir in the air and summoned a lightning bolt bigger than Zeus'. It hit Percy and once again, many people screamed but were really surprised seeing Percy standing there unharmed. Then Percy swung Riptide at Thor's stomach. Thor blocked it with Mjolnir and shocked Percy with lightning again. Percy got really annoyed, so he summoned Egyptian power.

"Ha-Di!" He said. The demigods were confused and so was the gods, except for Athena. Immediately, a rock cylinder near Thor collapsed and was 2 feet away from squashing him. Thor stumbled a little and when he regained vision, Percy was running towards him. Fast. Thor threw Mjolnir at him and it was really heavy that not even his sword Riptide could handle it. The sword merely broke in two and Percy looked shocked before he got nailed in the stomach real hard with Mjolnir. Percy went flying about 200 feet and landed on the ice part on the arena. Everyone thought that he was a goner except for Horus and Chaos. Suddenly, a massive energy ball was forming right above where Percy landed. It dissolved, revealing Percy with stars as eyes. Everyone gasped. He looked different. He grew two inches, now at 6 foot 4. He had two swords strapped on his back, and a variety of throwing knives, grenades, blades, crossbow, and other things they couldn't identify on his waist. He also held a staff full of Egyptian carvings on it. On his neck was 5 amulets. One had the Eye of Horus, the other an Ankh, and so on. He wore combat boots with a silver strap made of Asgardian silver, and his helmet was a Spartan war helmet, with designs of warriors.

"Crap." Thor muttered. He fought Percy like this often, and had always lost and gone home with a lot of injuries, mostly minor. The demigods and gods all gaped at him, even Jason looked awestruck. Percy slowly walked towards Thor. Surprisingly, Horus joined the battle. He turned his crook and flail to a sword and shield.

"Now it's 2 on 1." He smiled. Thor grinned at him.

"Let's go."

**LINEBREAKER**

Percy made the first move. He flicked his wrist and both Thor and Horus slammed into the wall. They both grimaced in pain but got up. Percy smirked.

"Want some more?" He asked. Thor just threw Mjolnir at him at the same time Horus swung his sword. Percy parried Horus' sword with his staff and ducked before Mjolnir hit him. Again. Thor just cursed under his breath as Mjolnir went back to his hand. Horus began to glow red and silver, an avatar forming above him. It was a giant bird with flaming wings.

"Two can play this game." Percy shouted. The same thing happened to him, but the bird was slightly smaller. Percy threw a punch at Horus' head but Horus took his hand and twisted it so hard that his wrist made a 'crack!' sound. Percy grimaced in pain, clutching his right wrist. He moved his staff to the other hand. Thor used this as an advantage and threw Mjolnir again, this time with lighting on it. Percy formed a black and purple energy ball that knocked out Thor completely.

"One down, one to go." Percy said. Horus looked at Thor and back at Percy. He got rid of his avatar and his sword glowed mighty silver.

"From the Duat!" He exclaimed, and shot a powerful blast at Percy. He blocked it with his Egyptian staff and decided to end this real quick. He waved his good arm and Horus stopped moving, confused. Everyone was too.

"I'm controlling the water in his body." Percy explained, like it was obvious. Poseidon smiled at his son, proud. Horus looked down at his feet, and when he looked back up, Percy took his sword and shield and had disarmed him.

"Okay. I surrender." Horus said. Percy helped him up and patted his back.

"Good fight there bro!" He said, grinning. Horus grinned back. They helped Thor out and gave him to Apollo. Percy summoned a vortex and Chaos, Horus, and an unconscious Thor who Apollo healed went through it, Percy was last.

"You believe me now Grace?" He said to Jason with a calm face. Jason didn't reply. Everyone snickered quietly. Then Percy stepped through the vortex, leaving shocked demigods and the Olympians behind him.

**AN: Phew. That took awhile. Until then guys.**

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In Chaos' Realm: The Void_

As soon as Percy joined the others on the other side of the border, he immediately clutched his wrist, grimacing in pain. Chaos came over quickly, took a look at it and frowned. It was pretty messed up, it was twisted in an awkward angle. It was broken. Chaos wanted his son to face injuries, not run away from them, so he wrapped it up in a cast.

"Thanks dad." Said Percy. Chaos just smiled. Percy grinned.

"Percy, you need to go back to Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter for the summer. For the school year, you will live part of it with me in the Void, then on Asgard with Thor, and then you will go to Brooklyn and the First Nome to train with the Egyptians. Then you will go back to Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Got it?" Percy nodded. Horus grinned at him.

"Come on kid! It'll be fun. I'll introduce you to some of my favorite Egyptians. Say they're a few years younger than you, but one's around your age I think." Percy thanked him and looked down. Chaos noticed this and looked worried.

"What's wrong Percy?" He asked. Percy looked at him.

"All is fine father." He said, a hint of pain in his voice. Horus noticed this and asked him.

"You sure Perce? Girl problems? Your wrist? Me?" Percy managed a smile.

"It's fine Horus." Horus nodded. Chaos patted his son on the back.

"Dramatic entrance?" Percy grinned.

"Is that even a question?"

**LINEBREAKER**

_In the Throne Room_

Everyone was discussing Percy.

"He's too powerful!" One camper yelled. Immediately he got glares his way.

"Did you see him all angry and stuff?" An Aphrodite girl said. "Like omygods he was soooo hot!" Annabeth felt a pang of jealousy. Percy was super powerful, so maybe it'll help her popularity boost up again! It was the only reason she ever dated him. Being his best friend was never enough. She was interrupted by Zeus, again.

"QUIET PEOPLE!" He sighed. Everyone quieted down. Suddenly a vortex opened up in the middle of the Throne Room. Lightning crackled off it and it went dark for a second. Then a cloaked man appeared. He flipped his hood up and grinned. Everyone gaped. This was Percy? He was much more, well, good-looking. The Venus and Aphrodite cabin started swooning over him. Some even fainted. Annabeth couldn't help stare at him too. He was definitely much more handsome. He was also was muscular. Everyone noticed the cast on his right arm from the battle. They also noticed his eyes. Oh Gods. His eyes were like galaxies, ever changing and colorful. You could easily get lost in them. One other thing was that there was a bandage around his head. Percy gotten that from crashing into the ice from Mjolnir. It was only when he was about to make a portal that Chaos had spotted it. He freaked for a few minutes but Percy told him to suck it up. Horus and him shared an epic high five after that.

"Ahem. H-hi Perseus." Zeus stuttered. He saw how powerful Percy was in the battle against Thor. Little did he know, that wasn't even a quarter of his powers. Percy just nodded.

"I have news about how I am going to spend time at both camps while training with the rest of my family." He announced. Everyone listened in, curious.

"For the summer, I'm going to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." Most of the demigods cheered and smiled. Percy grinned back. He turned serious again.

"For the school year, I will be spending some of my time in Chaos' realm, the Void with the primordials. Then I will go to Asgard to train with Thor, and then to Brooklyn and the First Nome to train with the Egyptians." He explained. Everyone nodded. He was going to be real busy. Then he clutched his head and fell on his knees. He was getting a visit from his brother. Most of his friends and some of the gods rushed up to him. Jason just snorted. Meanwhile, Percy was in pain. A lot of pain. It was worse than the time he was talking with Chaos and Horus.

**LINEBREAKER**

"So this is the little hero. Hello brother. Nice to finally meet you." A voice called from Tartarus. Percy backed up, the wind howling in his ears.

"W-who are you?" He asked. The voice laughed evilly.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just know this. I am going to get revenge. And you will be my main target." The voice laughed again and faded. Percy was awoken from this nightmare by voices. He rolled his head to the side. It hurt so much. Pain worst than the sky. What was that thing in Tartarus doing to him? He groaned. Immediately everyone looked at him. He was in Olympus infirmary. All the gods were there, including some of his friends. The rest had gone back to their camps. Even Chaos, Thor, and Horus were there. Chaos rushed to his side.

"Percy, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "What happened?" Percy couldn't speak. His head was throbbing and his body hurt.

"What happened?" He managed to croak out. Everyone looked at him in concern. He didn't like it. He shouldn't be weak. He tried to sit up, but failed. What did his 'brother' do to him? He held his head. Poseidon looked really worried.

"M-my b-brother... Is coming f-for revenge... And I'm his m-main targ-get." Percy croaked. Everyone gasped.

"Which one Percy? Tell me?" Chaos said, worried. He had many primordial sons. They were very dangerous.

"I don't know father." Percy said weakly. "It was in Tartarus." Chaos gasped immediately. His face was ashen gray.

"Tartarus is rising."

**AN: Whoa. Okay. So Tartarus is rising. This is bad. Until then. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_Continued from last chapter:_

_Chaos gasped immediately. His face was ashen gray. _

_"Tartarus is rising." _

_In Olympus' infirmary_

Everyone gasped at this revelation.

"W-what?" Horus stuttered. Chaos simply nodded gravely. The Olympians were in shock. Tartarus was a primordial. He was stronger than all of them combined. He probably even had others helping him. Percy groaned again. Everyone turned to him.

"Perce? Are you okay?" Asked Thalia worriedly. Percy shook his head. Nico also looked worried.

"What's wrong kid?" Asked Thor. He looked- wait was he scared? Thor, the mighty Asgardian was scared. This was something huge then. Horus looked worried and nervous. Chaos was nervous as well. His son was going to get revenge on him. He was expecting this to happen sometime- to have his own children turn against him. It wasn't the best feeling. His thoughts got interrupted by Percy groaning.

"Are you okay Percy?" Annabeth asked. She was sort of worried and ignored the glares his cousins gave her.

"No, not really. It hurts. A lot." Percy groaned weakly.

"I need to talk to you later Percy." She said. The cousins looked at her curiously. Athena also looked curious. Percy nodded his head. He was expecting her to break up with him. He had seen her cheating on him with James. He couldnt believe that she had done that. He thought she loved him. Chaos looked at Percy.

"It's bad Percy. Tartarus is one of my most powerful sons. We need to prepare and help you stay out of danger." He explained. Percy smiled a little and nodded. Horus patted him on the back. Everyone filed out of the room. Zeus was going to tell the Olympians of a plan. They flashed to the Throne Room, and Chaos, Horus, and Thor went through a vortex. Only Thalia, Nico and Annabeth was there.

"Uh.. We better get going. Right Nico?" Thalia nudged him. He quickly nodded, leaving only Annabeth and Percy.

**LINEBREAKER**

Annabeth was about to say something when Percy cut her off.

"Cut the crap Annabeth. I know you're cheating on me with James." He said, frowning. Annabeth looked surprised.

"Y-you knew?" She asked, scared. Percy just nodded. She scowled. Her pride instantly took over.

"Well then, do you forgive me?" She asked. Percy stared at her with disbelief.

"You're telling me that you cheated on me, and now you want me to forgive you?" Annabeth nodded smugly. Percy glared at her.

"I thought you loved me. I gave up everything for you, and now you dump me for a son of Hermes you barely know?" Annabeth looked startled.

"I know him Percy." She said.

"Pfft. Sure you do. And I'm sure that you saw him kissing Drew behind your back right?" He snorted. Annabeth looked mad.

"I gave you a chance to forgive me, but I guess now you don't have one." She sneered. Percy shook his head. This was the girl he loved?

"I don't need to apologize to you Chase. You need to apologize to me." He said. Annabeth scowled. Daughters of Athena are always right. They shouldn't apologize to anyone. She simply walked out of the infirmary. Thalia and Nico had heard the entire argument in a shadow.

"You can come out now guys." Percy yelled weakly. Thalia appeared with a sheepish-looking Nico.

"I'm sorry Perce." She said softly. She secretly had a crush on him. That's why she joined the hunters. She thought that Annabeth had him. She didn't have a chance. Now she did. Nico nodded with her.

"It's fine guys. Her pride was bound to get in the way sometime." He sighed. Thalia didn't look convinced.

"Really. I'm fine." He said, a bit irritated. Nico looked uncertain.

"IM FINE OKAY? GODS." He almost shouted. They both looked startled and scared. He was the son of Chaos after all.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Nico was thinking of making a comeback but decided against it. Not now. Thalia looked rather relieved. She didn't want to get her blood frozen. It probably wasn't the best feeling.

"Perce, does this mean we aren't cousins anymore?" Nico asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Nope." Percy grinned. "We're still cousins. I'm part Greek remember?" Nico brightened up. Thalia also smiled. The two of them were so close it was hard not to mistake them for brothers.

"Percy, since you're training with other people, does that mean that we won't see each other often?" Thalia asked, frowning. Nico slightly raised an eyebrow at this. Percy also noticed this. Thalia liked him? But they were like siblings... He also wasn't looking for a relationship.

"Yeah. I guess so Thals." He said. "But I'll visit you guys often." Nico grinned at that. Percy looked really tired at that moment, so they quietly shuffled out of the room. Percy chuckled softly at their actions. He had awesome cousins.

**AN: A little cousin-ly love there. I live the three of them. Until then folks. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_2 days later_

Percy was finally released from the infirmary, with a warning from Apollo. 'Don't get yourself in trouble' he had said. Percy snorted. If anything, trouble found him. The sun god could be a little clueless sometimes. Anyway, he was heading down to the elevator. Percy stepped inside and heard the awful music. A picture of Apollo in bell bottoms and an Afro came into his mind. He was scarred for life. The elevator finally went opened, to reveal the lobby of the Empire State Building. He walked out into an alley and vapor traveled to the borders of Camp Half-Blood. Percy felt a little self-concious. What if they treated him different? What if they were scared if him? He walked into the border and sprinted to the Poseidon Cabin. While he was sprinting, he noticed that nobody was around. 'They must've been at campfire', he thought. Percy could see smoke billowing above the amphitheater. 'This is great' he thought to himself. 'I could make another dramatic entrance'. The day before, his father had given him wings. They were pure black and had a wingspan of probably 5 foot on each side. He loved them. Percy had went flying the other day (don't tell anyone) while everyone thought he was sleeping. He snuck out and tested his wings. He created a sonic boom! It was pretty awesome. In the Poseidon Cabin, he packed up all his important stuff in a black duffel bag and put in in front of the cabin. Then, he spread out his midnight black wings and set off in the direction of the campfire. Little did he know, he was being spied on by someone in the forest. The figure quickly vanished.

**LINEBREAKER**

In the Amphitheater

The campers were all singing happily while the Apollo campers led the sing-along. They roasted marshmallows and ate s'mores. The fire showed of a happy color. Suddenly, they heard a massive 'BOOM' in the sky. Everyone immediately stopped their singing. The campfire died down. They turned their heads to the sky. A black object was circling around the amphitheater.

"What is that?" A girl from the Demeter cabin said, worried. The campers all had fearful looks in their faces. The black object swooped down.

**LINEBREAKER**

Percy loved the wind roaring in his ears while he was flying. Even Zeus couldn't stop him now. His sister, Nyx, had gave him her blessing when he was little. He was incredibly powerful in the night. He swooped down and landed on the stage in the Amphitheater. He was wearing a cloak to hide his face. Percy also had on his full battle gear that he had used against Thor, minus the staff, shield, and helmet. The campers all looked at the strange hooded man.

"W-who are you?" Chiron asked, his voice full of fear. It was his job after all, to protect the campers from any harm. Percy just smiled under his good.

"Please Chiron. You don't remember me?" The campers all gasped. His voice was familiar. Percy flicked his hood down.

"My name is Perseus, descendant of Neptune and Poseidon, Eye of Horus the Avenger, heir of Odin, and son and heir of Chaos." He stared at them with eyes as bright as the galaxy. Everyone looked at him with astonished faces and immediately bowed. Percy frowned. He didn't like his friends and Chiron bowing down to him. Although, Mr. D bowing to him was fine, he thought, snickering.

"Rise." He said, annoyed. Chiron trotted up to him.

"My boy! I never got to tell you. Congratulations!" Percy smiled at him.

"Thank you Chiron." He bowed to his trainer. Chiron patted him on the back.

"No need to bow to me Perseus. It is I who needs to bow to you." He said.

"Please Chiron, I don't like formalities. And everyone should bow to their master." Chiron looked at him with pride in his eyes. Percy had truly grown up.

"So what brings you here your majesty? Coming to gloat?" James taunted him. Most of the campers glared at him. He was one of Jason's 'minions'. Annabeth was completely oblivious to this. Most campers hated her these days. They knew about her cheating on Percy. They all thought that daughters of Athena were supposed to be smart. She was a disgrace to the Athena cabin. Even her siblings didn't favor her much these days. Percy just glared at James. He cowered back and Annabeth leaned into him. Percy just rolled his eyes. The campers looked shocked. He knew? Percy just laughed without emotion. The campers and Chiron winced. He was a different person now.

"I'm not wasting any time talking to you son of Hermes." He spat. Some of Percy's friends smiled at him. James just looked plain scared now. It was amusing. Annabeth glared at Percy.

"How dare you say that!" She yelled at him. Percy stared at her disbelievingly.

"I can't believe I ever dated you Chase. Or was even friends with you." He snarled. The campers looked smug. Annabeth's pride took over.

"Your loss." She sneered at him. Percy just shook his head.

"No, I came here to say goodbye for a few months. I'm going to the Void for now. Need to train with my siblings." The campers nodded.

"Who are your siblings?" An Athena camper who looked about 8 asked. Percy smiled at him.

"The primordials of course. Pontus, Nyx, Ouranous and others like that." He explained. The camper stared at him in awe. Percy suddenly tensed up. Chiron and most people noticed this.

"What's wrong Percy?" He asked with concern. Percy's eyes started turning to miniature suns. Everyone gasped.

"They're about to attack camp. I can feel their presence." He said nervously. Everyone gasped.

"Who is 'they' Perce?" Thalia asked. Percy gulped and said:

"It's my brother's army. The war has begun."

AN: So Tartarus has planned an invasion against camp, Annabeth's acting like a bitch, and Percy has wings. Until then guys.

~DaughterOfNeptune24

Read and Review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_Continued from last chapter:_

_Percy gulped and said:_

_"It's my brother's army. The war has begun." _

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood's Amphitheater _

Everyone gasped.

"Everyone! Battle positions! Quickly!" Chiron yelled. Everyone rushed off, getting armor and weapons, setting traps, building tents for emergencies, and other things. Suddenly, the Olympians flashed in.

"We're here to help." Zeus said. The rest of the gods nodded. Chiron bowed to them.

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies." He said politely. Athena smiled at him.

"No need for formalities." Hermes said. He was fond of Chiron and his will to protect their children. Dionysus joined the gods, holding a wine goblet. Zeus just rolled his eyes at his son's actions. Percy chuckled at this. Everybody noticed him for the first time and gasped when they saw his long wings.

"Nice wings Perce." Apollo grinned. Percy grinned back. Artemis just rolled her eye at her brother's words. He could be so dense sometimes. Their thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a conch horn.

"THE CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK!" A camper screamed. Then all Hades broke loose.

**LINEBREAKER**

Greek fire erupted everywhere, burning some of the nearby trees. Luckily, the satyrs had played a melodic tune to extinguish the fire before it spread. Monsters and campers fought. It was a battleground. There were bodies littered on the ground. Sword on sword was heard, and many cried out. The gods fought alongside everyone. It was chaotic. When the monsters disintegrated, more took their place. Apollo and Artemis let out a volley of arrows that probably killed 100 monsters or so. Demeter turned the dracenae army to wheat, Poseidon created a massive earthquake on the enemy's side, and Aphrodite and her children put out perfume that only the monsters were affected by. More and more chaos ensued, until Percy had enough.

"Everyone! Get behind me!" He yelled out over the noise. Some people were hesitant, but others quickly rallied on his side and soon enough, everyone was behind Percy.

"What are you doing Perseus?" Zeus shouted. It was hard to hear him.

"Just watch." Percy said. Then he glowed black. Everyone was staring at him in awe. Percy closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. Everyone gasped. They were black voids, swirling like a tornado. Percy raised his hand and flicked it. Immediately, all the monsters disintegrated. The campers and gods stared at him, gaping. Percy went back to his normal galaxy eyes and got rid of the aura.

"Why didn't you do that earlier? Maybe if you did, some of our friends and siblings wouldn't be dead!" Annabeth yelled at him, furious. The campers and gods were curious too. Percy shook his head.

"Daughter of Athena, I didn't because I am not a fairy. You need to learn how to defend yourselves without someone doing this for you. After all, what would happen if I were somewhere else and you were under attack?" He glared at her. Everyone nodded, understanding. Except for James, of course.

"That's actually a wise strategy." Athena said, agreeing. Annabeth looked at her mom with fury.

"You agree with that sea spawn?" She asked. Athena's eyes flared.

"What has become of you, _daughter_?" She said the last word like it was poison. Annabeth answered, a scowl on her face.

"I'm always right mother! Children of Athena are never wrong!" Athena just shook her head. Percy watched all of this, amused. He chuckled darkly. People shivered.

"So anyways, before I was interrupted by my brother, I'm saying goodbye till next summer." Everyone walked up to him and said their goodbyes, patting him on the back, and wishing him good luck. Percy grabbed his black duffel bag and opened a vortex leading to the Void. He then waved and stepped through. The campers and gods watched sadly as one of their greatest heroes left to begin his new life- temporally.

**LINEBREAKER**

Percy stepped through the vortex and appeared in his father's realm, the Void. This is where he would start his new and old life. This was his home.

**AN: Whatcha think? Next chapter will be about him training in the Void. Until then folks. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In the Void_

As Percy walked along the streets leading to his father's palace in the Void, he couldn't help think about how his life changed during these past few weeks. He was told of his actual parentage, found out that his ex- girlfriend was now really annoying and prideful, and now he was walking in a strange place. 'Its my home.' he reminded himself. 'It's not strange.' But something in his gut told him that he didn't belong here- yet. People stared at him as he walked. There was whispers and pointing. Perhaps they thought he was a newcomer. They probably didn't do warm welcomes, because a few buff-looking guys came up to him, purposely flexing their muscles to look 'cool'.

"As if." Percy muttered under his breath. The leader stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey you!" He called out. Percy didn't back down.

"Yeah?" He said, not afraid. The guy scowled.

"Who are you?" The guy sneered at him. Percy just replied calmly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." The guy looked furious and went to punch him in the face. Percy just dodged simply. The guy yelled in frustration.

"Get him you fools!" He shouted to his minions. They all rushed up to Percy. Percy started running away, smirking. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they found out who his dad was. 'This is gonna be fun' he thought. The gang chased after him. Percy ran through alleys, jumped over carts, leaped on top of buildings, and finally came to a stop when he saw the men struggling to keep up. There was 8 before, but now all that was left was 5. He smiled inwardly.

"Hey guys! Come on! Did you eat to much? Your moms must be pretty ashamed ..." He trailed off when the guys screamed furiously and ran after him. The leader was surprisingly fast. Percy suddenly tripped over a rock and fell. Unfortunately, the leader caught up to him and lifted him up in the air by his neck.

"Now. Answer me again. WHO. ARE. YOU?" He growled. Percy just smiled cheekily.

"I'm sure my dad will be pretty mad when he finds out you doing this." He grinned. The guy just smirked.

"I think your dad will bow down to me instead, since I am one of Chaos' Assassins." He looked smug. Percy just shook his head and chuckled. The guy continued.

"Perhaps you've heard of me? My name is Jack Reaper, personal assassin of Chaos, and commander of the Alpha army." He said. Percy started doubling over and laughing. Jack and his minions looked confused.

"What?" He asked, irritated. Percy smiled.

"The Alpha army is one of the smallest and weakest armies!" He exclaimed, laughing more in Jack's grasp. Jack let him down.

"How dare you say that!" He bellowed. "You shall be punished for your deeds." Percy smirked.

"You want to know who my dad is?" He asked. "And who I am?" Jack and his minions nodded dumbly.

"Well perhaps you've heard of me." He started. "My name is Perseus, descendant of Neptune and Poseidon, heir of Odin, Eye of Horus, and lastly, son and heir of Chaos, the creator." Jack's eyes bugged out of his head. He and his minions started bowing down to Percy multiple times, saying things like: 'We are terribly sorry' or 'Please don't punish us'. Percy looked at them, amused.

"It's fine." He sighed. "Just don't get your ego get the best of you. It may lead to your death." Jack nodded furiously and said,

"Yes my prince, I will try." Percy nodded and grinned.

"No need to be so formal." Jack grinned, then turned serious.

"I really am sorry" he explained. "It's just that Alpha is one of the weakest armies, and I just wanted to be bigger than someone for once. I live in a family full of peasants, and the only money we get is from my work as an assassin, which is not easy. I really don't like to kill people, even if they're bad. These guys with me, the also have similar problems." When he finished, there were tears forming in his eyes. Percy checked if the guy was lying, because sometimes people used him to get more famous and well-known. Jack wasn't lying, and he felt guilty. He patted him on the back.

"I'll see what I can do." He said genuinely. "Perhaps my father can move you to a bigger army, like the Beta one." Jack looked surprised.

"Y-you would do that for me?" He exclaimed, eyes shining. Percy simply nodded. He gave Jack a man hug and waved goodbye.

"I shall see you soon!" He called out to his new allies. They grinned and waved back.

"Bye!" They chorused. "Thanks!" Percy smiled one last time and walked to his dad's palace, which towered above the small town of Saffron.

**LINEBREAKER**

Percy was training in the arena when his father came up to him. He was fairly impressed by Percy's swordsmanship skills.

"Son, you need to improve on your archery." He said. Percy looked sheepish.

"But dad, you know I suck at it! A lot!" He whined. Chaos just sighed and transported both of them to the archery range, which was the size of a soccer field. Percy looked around, astonished. He wasn't used to big places like this yet. The camp's archery range was like a broom closet compared to this.

"Cool." Was all he said. Chaos chuckled. His son was very simple, and that's what made him fun to be around. He was a likable person. He could make anyone smile when they were down.

"So how are we going to start?" He was interrupted out of his thoughts by Percy's question. Chaos just smirked at his son. He picked up a shiny black and silver bow and tossed it to Percy.

"C'mon. Let's get started."

**LINEBREAKER**

For hours, Percy trained himself in archery to the limit. He could now actually shoot and hit the target. A few days later, he would probably be able to hit the bull's eye. Chaos was proud of his improvement. Percy learned fast, and this was good. He could learn new skills in a matter if time. 'Percy is truly a special kid.' He thought, smiling at his long-lost son.

**AN: There you go. A glimpse of Percy's life in the Void. Until then folks. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mixed Bloodline **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In the Void_

Percy trained for hours and hours in archery until Chaos stopped him. Percy was panting heavily. Chaos just smirked at his son.

"That was nothing Perce." He said. Percy stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? That was torture!" Chaos just smirked some more. He pulled Percy to his feet and they stepped through a vortex.

**LINEBREAKER**

As soon as they stepped through the portal, Percy looked around.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"It's your training chamber Percy, or it used to be." Chaos replied, gesturing to the room double the size of a football field. There were obstacle courses, a full-workout gym, a swordfight arena, a small canoe lake, an armory, and a small archery range. Percy looked in awe.

"I had this chamber when I was 4?" Chaos nodded. His children were spoiled when little, but as they grew up, he let them face their own challenges. Percy walked up to the armory and fired a crossbow. It landed on the target.

"Sweet." He muttered. Chaos heard him and smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Percy said, excited now. "Let's get started." Chaos grinned and motioned for him to pick up a sword.

"We need to find you a new weapon." Percy nodded.

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth lay in her bunk. She was browsing the web on Daedalus' laptop that he gave her. Her mind was thinking about what happened during the past few weeks. She had technically broken up with Percy. Annabeth grimaced. Her pride had gotten in the way again. But Percy had been such a know-it-all. He thought that his battle plan was better than hers! She was a daughter of Athena for gods sake. She was always right. Her thoughts were interrupted by noises outside her cabin. 'Must be Jake!' She thought excitedly. He was supposed to pick her up for their date. She was about to open the door but she stopped in her tracks.

"See you later babe." Jake's voice called from outside. Then Drew's voice came.

"After dinner right?" She said. Jake probably had nodded. Annabeth had tears streaming down her face. How could he? She trusted him. A flashback occurred in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_"I thought you loved me. I gave up everything for you, and now you dump me for a son of Hermes you barely know?" Percy said. _

_"I know him Percy." She said._

_"Pfft. Sure you do. And I'm sure that you saw him kissing Drew behind your back right?" He snorted._

_Flashback end_

Percy had been right. Now he was long gone. 'I'll get him back she thought. He does owe me.' Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey babe." Jake said, grinning. Annabeth smirked.

"Well hello to you too Jake." She said cheerfully. Then she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He yelled in pain.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe for CHEATING ON ME WITH DREW?" She shouted at him. He looked shocked.

"Goodbye James. We're over." With that, she closed the door. 'What have I gotten myself into?" She thought helplessly.

**LINEBREAKER**

_In the Void _

Percy tested out dozens and dozens of weapons, but none was right for him. Chaos had expected this. He just didn't know that Percy would be the one to wield it. 'Can this kid surprise me even more?' He thought. He just smiled inwardly. He called Percy over. Percy looked hopeless and sad.

"Son, I know what weapon you have to wield." Percy stared at him, waiting for him to go on. Chaos sighed.

"I've been waiting for millennia for this moment to happen. You are the chosen one. You shall wield the most powerful weapon in the universe. It's named after the universe because there are many stars in it. It was forged on the sun itself, and was cooled in the galaxies far beyond." Percy looked shocked.

"What's the name?" He asked. "Starblade?" Chaos smiled and shook his head.

"Ooh I know! Nebula!" He guessed. Chaos shook his head once again.

"Close." Percy shrugged.

"I don't know." Chaos grinned.

"Its name is Nebulous." Percy nodded in understanding. Chaos led him to his palace. They entered a room full of books and antique-looking statues.

"Wow." Percy said. Chaos led them to a chest. He started chanting something in an unknown language. Percy looked at him, curious. The chest creaked open. Chaos took out a pure black sword. Percy just stared at it.

"What's do special about it?" He asked.

"It needs it's true owner." Was all Chaos said as he handed it over to his son. Percy gladly took it. The sword started glowing black until in his hands was a familiar looking sword.

"Riptide!" Percy exclaimed. Chaos looked at the sword in wonder.

"It automatically forms to the weapon of your choice." He said.

"Be careful with it Percy. It's made of Chaos Metal, powerful enough to make an immortal being fade." Percy nodded. Chaos continued.

"It can turn to anything you want. A pen perhaps, or a ring?" Percy smiled. The sword transformed back to a cheap looking ballpoint pen. Except this time, he could click it instead of uncapping it.

"You will find massive strength from this sword. It is your power source. Nobody else can wield it. Only you can. It will help you in the most desperate times. Nobody has ever figured out its true power." Chaos told him. Percy nodded his head and grinned.

"Alright!" He shouted. Chaos just chuckled. His son was an interesting person. He tossed Percy a black and silver watch. Percy examined it thoroughly.

"What is it?" He asked, curious. Chaos grinned.

"Tap it." Percy did so and on his arm was a shield with carvings of Asgardians, Egyptians, Greeks, Romans, and the galaxies. He stared at in in awe. The shield was surprisingly light.

"Again, it is made from Chaos Metal. Extremely strong." Chaos warned him. "Don't fool around with it." Percy nodded his head slowly. Chaos then closed the chest and walked out of the room. He turned and gestured for Percy to follow. Percy did so. They walked down the streets of Saffron, the town under Chaos' palace. People stopped and bowed down to them. They waved and smiled at these people. Percy spotted a familiar looking person. 'Its Jack!' He thought. 'The guy I met on the way to dad's palace.' Percy pulled Chaos along and they stopped behind Jack. Percy tapped him on his shoulder. Jack turned around, eyes alarmed, but when he spotted Percy, he instantly grinned.

"Hello Perseus." He said. Percy nodded.

"Dad, this is Jack Reaper. You know him right?" Chaos nodded, unsure of where his son was going with this.

"Jack doesn't like killing people dad, and he and his family are peasants. Do you think that Jack could be promoted and his family would be given good jobs?" Percy asked him, eyes pleading. Chaos just chuckled. His son was too selfless sometimes.

"Yes of course!" Chaos smiled at both the boys. "Jack, you could go to school. Your deeds as an assassin are no longer needed. As for your family, they would be given good jobs." Jack had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Lord Chaos." He exclaimed. "Am I still in charge of the Alpha army?" Chaos nodded. Jack smiled. The two of them shook hands.

"Thanks dad. I knew you would come through." Percy grinned. They both turned to walk and waved back at Jack, who grinned and waved back. Then they went to go see Thalassa and Pontus, the two primordials of the sea.

**AN: There you go. Next chapter will have fighting. Until then. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In the Void_

It was 7 days when the first attack came. Percy was relaxing in his bedroom when Chaos knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Percy yelled. Chaos opened the door.

"Percy. You need to go to Camp Half-Blood right now. They're under attack." He said worriedly. Percy looked shocked and nodded.

"Let's go."

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood_

Demigods were fighting hard against Tartarus' army, but failing. For some unknown reason, the strategies the Athena cabin had came up with were no good. The Hepheastus cabin ran out of Greek fire. Demigods were losing hope. The a massive vortex appeared and Percy stepped out. He was wearing sunglasses for some reason. Most of the campers cheered. They regained hope and fought harder. Percy waved his hand and the army was turned to dust. Then a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Long time no see, Perseus." Hyperion spoke. Then Krios came after him.

"Crap." Percy muttered. The campers were scared now. Percy stood straighter.

"Nice to see you too, you made my day." Percy mocked. Their faces angered. They both charged at him. Percy barely noticed the Olympians flashing in and watching him. He sidestepped and swung Nebulous at Krios. Krios dodged and rammed his horn to Percy's head. Percy grimaced in pain, blood pouring out of the gash on his forehead. The campers gasped. He shrugged it off and stabbed Hyperion in the gut. Golden ichor spilled on the ground. Hyperion growled. Krios tried to kick Percy, but he just rolled out of the way.

"Missed me!" He taunted. The two titans glared at him and took out their swords. Percy stood in a battle stance. Krios swung at Percy, but he deflected it and ducked. Hyperion swung his sword and glowed so bright that you couldn't see. 'I have to shut off the light.' Percy thought, wincing. He summoned a hurricane and it extinguished Hyperion's bright light. He growled and charged at Percy. Percy swung Nebulous and stabbed Hyperion in the gut once again. Black and dark purple aura surrounded Hyperion.

"W-what is this?" Hyperion stuttered out, voice laced with confusion. Percy smirked.

"I'm sending you to the Void Hyperion, where my father shall deal with you." Hyperion looked downright scared now. Then he faded into gold dust. Krios backed away.

"Now now Perseus. We don't have any grudges against each other." He nervously said. Then he turned to flames. Percy cursed. He let him get away. The gods and campers stared at him in awe. He just made a Titan fade and another run away. It was pretty impressive.

"Nice Perce!" Apollo yelled out. Percy just smiled. There were quiet chuckles heard. Then everyone set to work. The wounded were tended for, and rebuilding was done. The dead were given proper funeral rites, and even the gods helped out their children and mourned for them. The Olympians did not want to have a third Titan war. Hades and Hestia were back on the Council, after some persuading from Poseidon. Zeus was less arrogant these days, but his pride was still there. A lot of things have changed after a week.

**LINEBREAKER**

_In Tartarus_

"Did the spy give the precious information?" Tartarus growled to his lieutenant.

"Yes my lord. The trap has been sprung." His lieutenant said. Tartarus smiled. His plan was working very well.

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood_

After helping out with the rebuilding, and tending the wounded, Percy set out to go back to the Void. His friends and some of the gods waved him goodbye as he stepped through the vortex. What they didn't notice was that there was someone lurking in the shadows, spying on a certain person. They quickly vanished.

**LINEBREAKER**

_In the Void_

Percy walked into his bedroom after bandaging his forehead from Krios' horn. He flopped onto his bed just as the door opened revealing his father.

"Hey dad." He said tiredly. Healing the demigods took up most his strength. Chaos smiled at him.

"Loved your gift." He said, amused. Percy smirked.

"What did you do to him?" He asked curiously. Chaos shook his head.

"That's classified information." Percy pouted. Chaos just cleared his throat.

"What?" Percy said from under his pillow. He was dead tired.

"You were supposed to have combat fighting right now, but since you are this tired, I'm moving it to one and a half hours from now." He groaned. Now he couldn't sleep in peace. Chaos smirked.

"Don't be lazy." Percy whacked the pillow in his face. Chaos just chuckled and left the room. Percy quickly fell asleep.

**AN: There you go. Some Tartarus and Camp again. Sorry for not updating. Busy with school and personal reasons. And did you guys know that Rick is publishing an Egyptian and Greek crossover? I'm so excited! It's called "The Son of Sobek." I think its coming out in March. Until then folks. **

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In the Void_

Percy trained for weeks alongside his brothers and sisters, the primordials. He mastered his water powers with Pontus, learned to shadow travel from Nyx, and practiced on his other powers with the rest. He had also trained with his weapons. He learned more about Nebulous and its powers. Turns out that he was pretty good at the crossbow. Maybe even better than Artemis. He was interrupted during his hand to hand combat fighting by his father's lieutenant.

"Lord Perseus, your father wants to see you." He bowed. Percy just smiled.

"No need for formalities. Percy is just fine." The lieutenant nodded.

"Yes sir." Then he walked back to the palace. Percy quickly changed and hurried towards his father's palace.

**LINEBREAKER**

Chaos was confused. Tartarus had been laying low for quite a few weeks. There was a sure sign that he was planning something big. The door to his office opened. His son stepped in.

"Hey dad. You called me?" He panted. Percy had ran a mile from the coliseum that was the most secluded. He was tired of people constantly watching him fight. He felt like his personal space was attacked. They expected him to be a great fighter. He couldn't take the pressure.

"Yes." Chaos sighed. He was very stressed. He had a very bad day, and to top it off, Percy would be leaving in 4 days to head to Asgard.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, concerned. Chaos just smiled tiredly.

"We need to discuss the whole 'Tartarus' matter." Percy frowned.

"What happened?" Chaos sighed.

"It's not what happened. It's what's going to happen." Percy looked confused.

"What?" He asked. Chaos just facepalmed.

"He's been laying low for quite a while now. I have a feeling he's planning something big." Percy slowly nodded.

"He could have a spy in our midst." He suggested. Chaos' eyes widened.

"That's it! He must be getting precious information from them." He said. "We need to warn the gods."

"You mean you have to warn them. I ain't going back there sir. Remember last time?" Percy shrugged. Chaos sighed and patted him on the back.

"That was the past Percy." Percy shook his head.

"2 days wasn't the past..." Chaos just smiled sadly.

"It's okay son. I'll warn them." Percy looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks." He said. Chaos just grinned and flashed off to Earth. Percy stood there, thinking about 2 days before. He had visited his friends from Camp Half-Blood, but Jason had to visit from Camp Jupiter. Apparently he had told them lies, saying bad things about Percy and his 'ego'. The only friends he had now was Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Hazel, Frank, Leo, the Stolls, and Piper. The rest had believed Jason. Annabeth was pretty much neutral. She didn't like Jason either, but took no sides. 'It's a start.' Percy thought. But he just wanted them to become friends again. They were really good at fighting alongside each other. He missed the old days where camp would be nice and peaceful. Instead, he had gotten thrown to yet another war. This time, he might not even make it. He had overheard Zeus talking about it one day. Another prophecy was yet to be fulfilled. Percy had caught them saying something about a final stand. That wasn't good. Why was his life so complicated these days?

**LINEBREAKER**

_Olympus_

Chaos was walking towards the Throne Room. He didn't want to flash in. It was rude. He chuckled to himself. It really wasn't. He just wanted to take a look at the gardens and statues. They were elegant and beautiful. Demeter had taken good care of the plants everywhere. Persephone had also helped her. Chaos wanted the Olympians to act more like a family. The Egyptians got along. Why couldn't the Greeks and Romans? He strolled into the Throne Room. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said. Chaos just nodded.

"Let's get straight to the point. We have a spy in our midst." Athena nodded.

"It would seem like it. Maybe that is why Tartarus has been laying low for awhile now." Most of the gods nodded.

"I shall contact Chiron and Lupa to keep their eyes out." Zeus said. Chaos nodded.

"What is wrong Lord Chaos? You look sad." Athena pointed out. Chaos sighed.

"It's my son." He said. "He has been very depressed lately. Too quiet. Something is bothering him. I can feel it." Poseidon looked concerned. Chaos just flashed out, leaving the Olympians to think.

**LINEBREAKER**

_In the Void_

Percy was on his bed, listening to his iPod. His left arm was in a cast. He had gotten it from fighting earlier. Maybe going against a guy twice the size of him wasn't the best idea. He was really bored. Training had been postponed and dinner wasn't until 45 minutes. Someone knocked on the door. Percy made it open by creating a hand made out of water. Chaos stepped in.

"I talked to them. They will keep an eye out." Percy just nodded. Chaos closed the door. It was time to start packing.

**AN: To Asgard we go! Until then. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_In Asgard_

To Percy, 4 days was too fast. He had barely enough time to say farewell to all of his siblings. He would return to the Void in the fall. Percy would miss his father and everyone he got along with there, but it was time to train on Asgard. As he stepped through a portal, he looked at his surroundings. Asgard was beautiful. He headed to the palace to where he would meet Thor. Percy walked into the palace's giant doors and asked a servant where he would find Thor. He pointed the directions and Percy thanked him, heading towards the back of the palace.

**LINEBREAKER**

Percy found Thor at the arena, using his weapon Mjolnir. He even used lightning that made Zeus' bolt look like firecrackers. It was surely a sight to see, and thankfully the arena didn't collapse either. Thor saw him and gestured for Percy to walk towards him. Percy did so and Thor clapped his back in a greeting. To most people, it would've hurt, but for Percy it was a slight sting.

"Hey Perce. We've been expecting you for days." Thor exclaimed. Percy nodded and grinned.

"Let's show you your room now shall we?" Thor said grinning. He led Percy to the inside of the palace and through many hallways. They finally stopped at a room which had golden doors. There was 'Perseus' marked on it.

"Go on." Thor urged "Open the door." Percy smiled at him and did so. When he opened it, he gaped. It wasn't as cool as his room in the Void, but it was a close race. It was the size of two gyms. There was a flat screen TV with all the video games you could imagine. There was a huge bed and a foosball table, and a giant fridge. There was also things that he couldn't name. It was awesome. To Percy, it was his man cave. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by Thor speaking.

"... And you won't be here often, so I guess we could get rid of this 'modern world stuff your father sent you." He said, tapping his chin. Percy's eyes widened. Chaos had sent him all this stuff?

"NO!" Thor looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why? You won't be here very often. Only for sleep. It's pretty much useless." Percy shook his head.

"Just leave it. Who knows when I'll be able to?" Thor just chuckled. Percy was really funny sometimes. He hadn't known the boy very well, but he seemed like the kind of guy that was outgoing and fun to be with.

"Alright. We shall let it pass. This time." He warned. Percy nodded.

"Let's go to training, shall we?" Thor suggested. They walked back to the arena.

**LINEBREAKER**

"Okay Perce. Like this. You need to train yourself mentally." Thor explained. Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his surroundings. He could feel Thor advancing on him 10 feet away. Now 8, 6, and when he felt Thor swinging his weapon at him, he sidestepped. Then he opened his eyes and was greeted with Thor clapping his hands.

"Nice work! You learn fast." Percy grinned.

"Thanks. That was pretty cool." He admitted. Thor just smiled and led him to the archery range. This one was quite different than the rest. It had moving targets and different landscapes.

"Cool." Percy commented. Thor laughed.

"That's all you have to say?

"Well... Yeah." Percy grinned. Thor chuckled and tossed him a golden crossbow.

"Let's get to work."

For hours they trained endlessly. Percy was dripping with sweat by the time they had finished. Sure he had trained hard in the Void, but that was nothing compared to this. He trained both physically and mentally. It was no wonder Thor was such an experienced fighter. He was an expert on the battlefield. Percy stared at him in awe. He wanted to be like that. He didn't want to use his powers. He liked to fight fairly, even if he didn't want to. It was only fair. Percy learned bits and bits of martial art during his life, but never used it in battle. It would surely come in handy at times.

"So kid. You want to learn how to fight like that?" Thor asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. It would be real handy in times of battle." Thor nodded.

"I could also teach you some Asgardian battle strategies. People wouldn't know what the heck would be going on." Percy grinned. He could finally stump Athena.

"Sweet. Let's go!" Thor laughed at his enthusiasm.

**LINEBREAKER**

_In Tartarus_

"Is the spy in place?" Tartarus growled.

"Y-yes my lord." His servant stuttered. Tartarus chuckled.

"They won't see it coming." A deep laughter echoed at the endless depths of the pit. His plan was working perfectly. It would be a matter of time when he would banish the ones who would pay.

**AN: There you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Busy. Until then. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_On Asgard_

It was a day since Percy arrived at Asgard, and he was already tired. The training was really intense. Thor was not joking, fighting wasn't just about weapons, it was about training your soul and learning. You have to channel the powers inside of you. Percy learned how to vapor travel instead of making vortexes. Vapor traveling was when he would dissipate into mist and travel elsewhere. It wasn't that hard really, it just took a lot of concentration. Now he could travel faster. Right now he was relaxing on a bench in front of the palace, drinking some juice. Apparently the juice was an energy drink. It didn't taste as good as Gatorade, but it was good enough. He felt himself grow stronger, and had enough energy to actually walk back to his room. Percy opened the doors to his room and flopped onto the bed. He took his monster-free laptop from the bedside and scrolled through the web mindlessly. Yes, they had Internet on Asgard. It was quite surprising actually, seeing that the people here practically lived in the past. They still said 'thee's and 'thy's and 'thou's.. It really confused Percy sometimes. He didn't talk old fashioned. 'Like Zöe..' He thought. But those thoughts were the past. It was time to look in the future. His life had changed so much after the Giant War. It was new and much more confusing. Percy was brought put from his thoughts by someone knocking on the door. He quickly shut off the laptop and pretended to lie in bed. The laptop was actually off-limits. 'No electronics." Thor had said.

"Come in!" He pretended to yell tiredly, which wasn't very hard. The door opened and none other than Thor stepped in.

"Hey Perce, time to go back to training." He smirked. Percy groaned. Thor just chuckled and pulled him up.

"Alright! I'm coming. Gods." He groaned. Thor grinned.

"Alright. 5 minutes. Be there."

**LINEBREAKER**

As soon as Thor left his bedroom, Percy got dressed. He wore a plain white T-Shirt with blood red letters on it spelling "Chaos is coming". He then put on simple black cargo pants and strapped on his combat boots and put sunglasses on then headed out the door. Percy checked his watch. 3 minutes left. Thor didn't like it when people were late. He quickly ran through hallways until he reached the back doors of the palace. He found Thor swinging Mjolnir around mindlessly at the arena. Thor saw him and stopped, then motioned for Percy to come to him.

"Alright. Where to start?" Thor saw Percy's sword.

"Sword training it is." He announced.

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood_

A figure was behind the Athena cabin. They were wearing all black, with sunglasses.

"Step 1 has been achieved", the person had whispered. Then, he vanished into the dark.

**LINEBREAKER**

Percy wiped the sweat from his eyebrow. He was dead tired. They had been training 6 hours straight with no breaks. Then again, it was Thor that was training him. They practiced with swords, powers (by channelling 'your inner soul') and stealth exercises. Percy was literally training to be like a ninja. He was like an assassin, quiet and stealthy. Thor hadn't even took a break yet, while Percy had literally begged for them. He eventually got 2. Thor apparently was going easy on him since he just started training. Percy took in every moment of breath that he could.

"Okay. Time's up. Go have a rest. Dinner's in 45 minutes."Thor had announced. Percy nodded and used every last of his energy to walk back to his room. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

**LINEBREAKER**

_Tartarus_

"Well? Has everything been set up?" Tartarus growled. His servant nodded furiously.

"Good. Let the game begin." He chuckled darkly.

**LINEBREAKER**

_Camp Half-Blood _

The conch horn sounded. Chiron stepped out of the Big House. His face was unnaturally grim.

"Tartarus has struck." He announced gravely. All the campers looked up at the hill. There were unknown monsters standing with the rest of the never-ending army. They gasped. How the Hades could they win? Meanwhile, unknown to the campers, a black figure retreated from its cabin and went over to the enemy.

**AN: IM SO SORRY GUYS! THIS CHAP HAS TO BE SHORT FOR A REASON! Next chappie will have FIGHTING. *evil smile* somebody might die, they might not. No spoilers. Until then folks. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mixed Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series. **

**AN: This story will always be in 3rd person POV. **

_Continued from last chapter: _

_The conch horn sounded. Chiron stepped out of the Big House. His face was unnaturally grim. _

_"Tartarus has struck." He announced gravely. All the campers looked up at the hill. There were unknown monsters standing with the rest of the never-ending army. They gasped. How the Hades could they win? Meanwhile, unknown to the campers, a black figure retreated from its cabin and went over to the enemy. _

**LINEBREAKER**

_On Asgard_

The alarm started ringing. Percy groaned and tried to shut it off blindly. He couldn't find the button, so he sat up and pressed it. He groaned. It read 4:55AM. That was how early he had to wake up. It was exhausting. He slid his legs on the side of the bed, stretched and stood up slowly. His whole body ached. Percy moved towards his closet and randomly picked out his clothing. Today was a free day, so he could explore the city all he wanted. He grinned. Finally. He had been trapped in this palace since he had gotten here. Now it was time to explore. He wore a plain sea green T-shirt, loose-fitting jeans, a beanie, and his brand new navy blue Vans. Then he put on his gray hoodie and stepped out the door. Percy looked around. The hallways were empty. That wasn't creepy at all. Usually at least one or two people would walk by or sounds could be heard, but it was dead silence. He began walking to the direction of the back door, leading to the garden and arena. Maybe everyone was there. Percy walked fast and went through the back door. He was greeted instantly with sunlight. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting himself to the bright light and took the path that led him to the garden. There he found some people, but no Thor. Percy was confused. Thor was never late. He spotted a ten year old looking boy, and started walking towards him. The boy saw him and gave a big smile. Percy politely asked him for the time. The boy told him that it was 3:00AM. Percy's eyes widened. He quickly thanked the boy and set off to go back into the palace and back to his bedroom. How was his alarm clock wrong? He checked it last night and it was perfectly fine. 'Thor.' He thought. It had to be him. He probably wanted Percy to learn about discipline. He sighed and opened the door back into his bedroom and changed his jeans into loose fitting pajama pants and took off his shirt, shoes, and hat and threw them somewhere inside the room. He would find them later. Who sleeps in jeans? Then he flopped on his big and comfy bed, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood_

The campers stared at the army walking towards them in fear. They were scared out of their wits. How could they defeat such an army? With unknown monsters? Suddenly, a howl broke through the night. Everyone turned their heads to the noise. A gray and white wolf with red eyes emerged from the woods. Then another figure stepped behind it. Everyone gasped. Reyna, daughter of Bellona, was standing beside Lupa.

"The Romans are here to help." She announced. The camp cheered. Then the Romans walked in. There was at least 200 of them. Their hopes rose. Maybe it wasn't a long shot after all. Everyone quickly went into their battle positions and set up traps. They looked at the oncoming army.

"FOR OUR CAMPS!" Yelled one of the campers.

"FOR OUR CAMPS!" The demigods chorused. Then they charged into battle. Clangs were heard, also the few explosions with the Greek fire. Cries rang throughout the camp, some monsters and some campers. It was a raging battlefield. Reyna was helping some Ares campers fight a strange-looking dragon. Leo was using his fire powers against most of the ice giants. He melted them pretty quickly, but more took their place. He was beginning to get exhausted. Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth were fighting the demigod general. He didn't look to big in size, and looked about the same age as them. He wore black armor with a mask on. He looked sort of familiar. The boots... They had a logo on them. What did it say? Annabeth looked closer and squinted her eyes. 'Hermes approved", it had said. A son of Hermes? What? Who? Was he or she from camp? Annabeth's mind raced with thoughts of people that could've been spies. She hated spies. The last Titan war... She didn't like thinking about it. It brought up too much painful memories that she hated. Annabeth focused back onto the battle. The person in black stood calmly, as if expecting something. Suddenly, she heard a roar. Her friends turned to where the sound was coming from. A hellhound with eyes as red as lava leaped from the trees and stopped beside the mysterious figure. The figure smirked and jumped on its back, then they both shadow-traveled into the night.

**LINEBREAKER**

_On Asgard _

Percy's alarm clock rang again. This time, the actual time was correct. Percy leaped out of bed and got dressed in different clothes, because he had lost the ones he was supposed to wear. He sighed. Then he put on a navy blue Tshirt, blue jeans, the same Vans he had before, and a snapback hat with cool wave designs on it. Then he ran through the hallways to the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran out to the back door. Percy was late. He had been supposed to meet Thor at 5:50AM, but now it was 5:58AM. Thor was going to kill him. He gulped. A burnt Percy was not a happy Percy. He ran to the arena, stuffing the piece of toast in his mouth. He finally found Thor waiting. He started walking towards him.

"Percy! Camp Half-Blood is under attack. And they're losing." Those were the words that barely came out of his mouth before Percy vapor traveled to the borders of Camp Half-Blood. He saw utter chaos.

**LINEBREAKER**

_At Camp Half-Blood _

Percy appeared on the border and started slashing his way to the other side- the friendly side. Nebulous was a pure arc of power and destruction. He didn't even count how many monsters that he had killed. What only mattered was that he kept the camp safe. He finally found a clearing, taking off his hat for a few seconds. It was pretty hot. He was sweating but was refreshed when he summoned water to dump on himself. Then Percy put his cap back on and fought. Then a horn sounded. The monsters began retreating. Everyone was confused. Why were they retreating? They had been winning. 'Oh gods. That's why they're retreating. They found me.' Percy thought. He was a celebrity to monsters all over. Apparently they got fame if they killed him. He sighed. 'Might as well make myself known.' He thought. Percy stepped out from the shadows. Everyone turned to him and stared. Some of the Venus and Aphrodite kids started swooning over him while the others were glad that he came. Percy waved hello and looked at the monsters. Then one came up towards him. He looked very familiar. 'So. Old Beef Head's back eh?' Percy thought as the Minotaur walked towards him. He simply shot an energy ball flying towards it. It sank into the Minotaur's chest and he staggered back and crumbled to dust. The monsters panicked and ran the other direction. They didn't want the same fate. They all fled to their secret base. Percy smirked and walked towards the campers. They stared at him, wide-eyed. Then they all cheered. Percy smiled. They lost many, but had gotten the victory. However, the battle was won, but the war had just begun. He was about to create a speech when a scream came from the woods. It was a girl's scream. A loud roar followed. Percy's face looked grim. He knew which monster. He ran into the woods, dodging trees and jumping over rocks and branches. He needed to kill that creature now, before it was too late.

**AN: There's the chappie with a cliffhanger.. Who's the one that screamed? Find out in the next chapter. Until then folks. **

**~DaughterOfNeptune24**

**Read and Review. Thanks!**


End file.
